Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Flight Into Dimensions
by MoonbeamMidnight
Summary: Ty, a loner tomboy Staraptor and Vincent a curious Pidgeot wonder where they're going in life. Destiny gives them the answer and binds them together. The answer throws them into a world of mystery and adventure. Secretes are discovered and the fate of both dimensions depends on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's Moonbeam again and here's my new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon fic. Now i've given this a lot of thought and asked you guys about it. It looks like no one really cares so I thought this: Wynaut. So here it is.**

* * *

"The child must go." A raspy voice said

"No, she hasn't done anything wrong!" A feminine voice cried

"This is for her own good." He responded

"Where are you getting this from!?" The female demanded.

"This has to be done, she will only get in the way." He answered.

"..."

"Daughter?... Never."

* * *

***Real World***

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAA!" An eight year old Starly screamed at the top of her lungs. She stood up from her sheet lined nest as her eyes started to from tears. Looking around her room all she saw was the furniture and carved stone walls.

A sudden knock on the wooden door made her jump and yelp in surprise. "Ty, are you alright?" A male voice asked as the knob turned. A Hitmonchan with gold gloves stepped in with a concerned expression.

"Daddy!" Ty cried and ran into her adoptive father's arms. "It's alright Tyranna, you're safe. The voices can't hurt you. It was just a dream." He said and held his only daughter close. "But it's always so real." She sniffled.

A Hitmonlee, Hitmontop stood close to the door listening. "Trevor, do you think that Ty is serious?" The Hitmontop asked. "I don't know Truce." He answered his brother. "Little sis probably want's attention." Truce said and walked to their room. Trevor paused then followed.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

A young Pidgey hopped around in a field laughing joyously. "Vincent, over here." A stern, yet kind voice said. Vincent ran over to and skidded to a stop in front of a Skarmory with blue eyes. "It's time to start training." He said and flew back a few meters. "Ugh." Vincent groaned but stepped back.

"Go easy on him Sky." A Pidgeot with sharper black facial marks called before walking into their home.

Sky smiled at his wife before charging at at Vincent with Steel Wing. The Pidgey squeaked in surprise at the suddenness. As Sky got closer he closed his eyes for impact. "Protect." Vincent whispered and shielded himself with glowing green wings. Sky bounced off of them and fell back. The green light on Vincent's wings died as Sky got back to his feet.

"Way to go Vincent, that was amazing!" He cheered and hugged his son. "Yeah, amazing." Vincent mumbled. 'If only he knew how weak I really am.' He thought.

* * *

***Four Years Later***

Twelve year old Ty, now a Staravia walked confidently over to the edge of the tall diving board. "You know you can't fly Ty!" a voice called. Ty looked down and snarled. "Shut it Krissy! I'm a bird, of course I can fly." She called to the Delcatty. "Then why haven't you done it before?" A Liepard asked like a snob. "Because, Anmar, I was a Starly with small wings." Ty answered.

The cat and leopard pokemon shrugged and stayed to watch. Ty took a deep breath and with a running start leapt off. To her horror, despite flapping her wings she fell right into the pond.

"Hahaha! I knew you couldn't do it! You can't fly any better then a Syther!" Krissy said as Anmar laughed hysterically.

Ty grunted angrily and climbed out of the pond. Krissy and and Anmar stopped laughing and turned around to run. "Toxic!" Ty shouted. The tips of her talons started to glow purple as she flipped into the air. Her talons landed on the cats' backs. They yowled in pain from being badly poisoned. The Staravia jumped off of them as they limped into the forest.

She turned around and starred at her wings. "I really can't fly?" She asked dismayed.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

Twelve year old Vincent, now a Pidgeotto stood his ground in front of Sky. "Ready to go Vincent?" He asked. The Pidgeotto nodded.

Sky flew up into the air. "Now remember, you can't always depend on your defense stat. You have to find a move to counter." He said and lead off with Steel Wing.

'What do I do!? I can't use Protect now and I can't take the heat from Dad's Steel Wing!... Wait, that's it!'

"Heat Wave!" Vincent shouted and flapped a large gust of red hot air. This surprised Sky at close range and knocked him back to the ground. Sky struggled to stay standing.

Vincent flied over to him only to end up in a tight hug. "You don't know how proud I am of you." The Skarmory said pridefully.

Unable to say anything Vincent smiled modestly and nodded.

* * *

***Four More Years Later***

Sixteen year old Ty, now a Staraptor stood at the top of her family's front yard tree. "What am I going to do?" She asked and looked to the sky. "My real parents abandoned me and I'm a flightless bird!" She shouted. "I try to be the best, but to be honest I don't now where I'm going. It's like a journey with no destination." She said and glanced down. "So where to I go?" She asked.

A sudden gust blowed moving her comb and showing more of her scar under it. "The northwest, huh? Well, if that's what you think." She said and looked back to the sky. "Thanks."

* * *

***Same Elsewhere***

Sixteen year old Vincent, now a Pidgeot flew down to the beach. "Tracking and navigation... more training." He sighed and walked on the sand. "Is this all I'm going to do in my life? Is that all their is to it?" He said and looked to the sky. "Where am I going to go?"

A breeze started to blow. "Southwest?" He nodded. "Thanks."

He took a step and realized he stepped on something. "Ow. What?" He shuffled his talons in the sand and plucked something out.

This item looked like a bunch of human made revives. He held it up to the sky and gasped. In the core was the shape of a star. "... I guess you can call this a Star Piece." He laughed and slipped it into his Softsand necklace pouch.

* * *

Ty and Vincent: "A new adventure starts now."

* * *

**_Unknown to them this destiny is binding them together._**

* * *

**Well thats what I got. Good, bad? Yes,no? You tell me If you like it.**


	2. Goodbye Family, Hello Adventure

**Hello, I'm back with the next chapter of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Flight Into Dimensions! In the last chapter I got criticized a little bit by grammar, but that just happens sometimes... Give me a break, I'm in 7th grade. Also, there was criticism on the time jumps, but it was the first chapter. I just wanted to get the stuff you needed to know out of the way.**

**SuperDiakenki: It's just the first chapter, they're going to get a little longer later.**

**Subzero Dragon: Great.**

**Farla: How long did it take you to type that? You have your points, but if I want to put "Elsewhere" for where Vincent lives then I'm going to do that. It's my fic. You already understand that he lives in a field close to beach.**

* * *

"WHAT!?" Ty's family shouted after she told them the news.

Her father, Tyquan jumped to his feet. "You're moving away from us!? You're only sixteen!" he shouted which made Trevor and Truce flinch.

Ty shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not moving away, I'm just taking a trip for a while." she explained. Talking to her family about this was a lot harder then she pictured it to be.

"Where are you going to go then?" Truce with a nonchalant face. Trevor gave him a sharp elbow jab to shut him up.

The Staraptor closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't really know, just somewhere in the northwest I guess."

Trevor stood up. "You're going somewhere and you don't even know where?" he asked honestly.

"That makes a lot of sense." Truce said sarcastically. Trevor glared and stomped on the Hitmontop's foot _hard_.

Tyquan glared at his sons. "Enough boys!" the Hitmonchan snapped and turned back around to face his daughter.

He sighed. "Is this really what you want to do?"he asked with a depressed face.

"It is, so can I go?" Ty asked.

Tyquan paused with a reluctant expression.

"Pleeeease Daddy?" she said sweetly as possible.

The Hitmonchan suddenly had a happy face and hugged Ty tightly. "Sure."

"Oh, thank you Dad!" She said happily.

He grinned behind her back. "Yeah... you realize that until tomorrow I'm not letting go of you, right?" Tyquan asked.

"Yeah, I saw that one coming." Ty laughed.

Truce and Trevor smiled at their little sister and gave a single laugh.

* * *

***Elsewhere***

Sky and his wife, Pena Macia, starred at their son wide eyed.

"My little boy is leaving us?" Pena Macia said tearfully and started to sniffle while covering her eyes.

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" Vincent said hastily. 'Why do parent always assume the worst?' he wondered.

Sky took a step closer to his son. "You want to have an adventure huh?" he asked and tilted his head.

Vincent quickly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's sort of like an outback track." he explained.

Pena Macia moved her wings. "My boy is growing up." she said and cracked a smile.

Sky quickly hugged Vincent. "This is all I ever wanted from you Vincent! Big, strong, and independent!" the Skarmory shouted.

"Does that mean I can go?" the Pidgeot asked hopefully and faced his parents. They nodded with grins.

"Oh thanks Mom and Dad!" Vincent shouted.

"Yep, now out the door!" Sky said cheerfully.

"Wait, what!? Not now, tomorrow!" he declared quickly.

Sky paused and sweat dropped. "Oh... oops." he said sheepishly which made Pena Macia laugh.

* * *

Ty stood outside her door and said goodbye to her family.

"Are you really sure you want to go?" Tyquan asked doubtfully.

The Staraptor nodded. "Yeah, I am. You know that I'll come back home." she said reassuringly and hugged her father one more time.

"Make sure you don't screw up." Truce laugh which earned him a sharp peck to the head.

"Oww." the Hitmontop said and rubbed his head.

Trevor reached over and ruffled the feathers on her comb. "Hey! You know how much I hate that!" the Staraptor complained and tried to fix it.

"I know, that's why I did it." he laughed.

Ty smoothed it out and stood tall. "Well, I guess I'm off guys." she said and started to walk away with her head held high.

"Bye!" her family shouted. The Staraptor raised her wing, but didn't look back.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I don't know where I'm but I don't care!" she told the sky.

A soft and reassuring breeze blow on her back which made her smile. "Northwest, I know." she laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want to go Vinc?" Pena Macia asked in a broken tone.

Vincent laughed. "I'm sure Ma. I'm going to be fine." he said and gave her a hug.

"You growing up to be a good boy Vincent." Sky said proudly.

The Pidgeot nodded modestly. "Thanks Dad."

The morning sun started to rise and shine brightly in the sky.

"Should be going now." Vincent said and turned his back to them. The Pidgeot spread his wings and took flight.

"Goodbye Vincent!" his parents shouted after him.

Vincent spun around once and rose higher into the sky.

* * *

_**The bird pokemon traveled confidently with their heads held high.**_

* * *

**I'm open to criticism as long as your not a jerk about it. Also, I now need some oc's to prepare for chapter 4. I already have the Guild master, assistant, and one for sentry duty figured out. Just tell me in the comments using this:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species (most will only be accepted up to their second stage of evolution) :**

**Moves:**

**Position (shop or guild) :**

**Personality:**

**Choose team: Wild-Rush, Feline, Weather, Mystic, or a loner (see profile for details)**


End file.
